The Lumberyard
The Lumberyard '''(owned by the '''Sodor Logging Co.) is a massive logging enterprise under the jurisdiction of Carlo Debris. Appearance The Lumberyard is a large area, much too large to describe all of it, but some of its features include but are not limited to: *A small shed *A large shunting area *Marshaling yards *Several sidings *Carlo Debris' office *Several areas of track *Diesel Oil Pumping Shed *Sodor Logging Co. Entrance Gate *Last Haven *A sawmill *Several workman residences History The Lumberyard extends for a long stretch of line near the forests near Great Waterton. There are marshalling yards, hidden hide-outs, and an expansive deforestation operation. Hank, Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, and Kurt work there. Carlo Debris started the operation long ago, and has worked closely with the railway ever since. The engines don't like working there, mostly because the men Carlo hires can most often be categorized as idiots. The site is crawling with ruffians and drifters looking for work. Many are often injured, and the machinery is not always handled with care. Nonetheless, the yard is still financially prosperous. Residents *Carlo Debris *Kurt *Stanley *Hank *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Dex and Winslow *Moxie Balderdash *Rosamund Hatchet *Several workers *Hiro (occasionally) *Derek (occasionally) *Wilbert (formerly) *Stafford (formerly) *Scott Wallis (formerly) *Many of Carlo's former bodyguards Appearances *'Season 1:' **Dodge **Snow Blind **Shepherd's Pie **Wilbert the Lumberjack *'Season 2:' **Breakdown Blues **Rosie **Rock-Star **Pummeling Percy **Blunderbuss **Swan Dive **Henry and Kurt **All the World's a Stage **Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' **Culdee Fell **Derek and the Two Faced Engines **Penn Pals (mentioned) *'Web Clips:' **Carlo Debris wears the pants in the relationship - Meet the Characters! Trivia *The part of the Lumberyard shown in Swashbuckler appears to be filmed on the same set as the Blue Mountain Quarry that was shown in Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure. Gallery File:Roz Carlo Smash.png File:WilbertTheLumberjack15.jpg File:Harvey and Donald.jpg|Harvey and Donald passing through the Marshaling Shed. File:Donald passes Splatter and Dodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge in the Marshaling Shed. File:Splatter, Dodge, and Oliver.jpg|Oliver passing Splatter and Dodge. File:Sodor Logging Co. Gateway.jpg|The Gateway. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 8.38.33 PM.png|Stafford, Emily, Butch, and Splatter File:Derek.jpg File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.17 PM.png|Diesel 10 passing Walter Sliggs. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.06.02 PM.png|Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Carlo, and his bodyguards. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.03.59 PM.png|Diesel 10 rushing through the Lumberyard. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-15 at 12.09.13 PM.png|Harold hovering over the Lumberyard. File:Screen Shot 2013-07-17 at 9.30.50 AM.png|Stanley and Kurt. File:Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg|Diesel 10, Stanley, and Hank near the main gate. File:Stanley, Hank, Splatter, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow.jpg|Hank, Splatter, Stanley, Carlo, Dex, and Winslow during a rainstorm. File:Humphrey the Horse.jpg|Humphrey in the Lumberyard. File:Watson.jpg|Watson in the Lumberyard. File:Lumberyard Marshaling Yard .jpg File:Stafford and Diesel.jpg File:Hank says quit yanking my chain.jpg|Hank in the Lumberyard. File:The Fat Controller, Winston, Kurt, and Carlo Debris.jpg|Kurt, The Fat Controller, Carlo, and Winston. File:Stanley and Hank.jpg File:Carlo and Dex and Winslow as well.jpg File:Carlo Debris dancing like no one's watching.jpg|Carlo in his office. File:Henry at Sodor Logging Co..jpg File:The record player.jpg|A record player in Carlo's office. File:Billy and Kurt.jpg File:Carlo Debris in Gypsy Drag?!.jpg File:KurtLayingPrecariously.png File:Henry passing a water tower.jpg File:Henry going down the line!.jpg File:Henry, Stanley, Hank.jpg File:You're in the way, Kurt!.jpg File:Dex shoots up in the air.jpg File:CarloHankandStanley.png File:CarloDexWinslowKurtHank.png File:Derek Carlo Debris Dex Winslow.jpg File:Carlo's Hide-out yeah!.jpg File:Screen Shot 2013-07-12 at 2.25.33 PM.png File:Rough and tumble lumberjack.jpg File:Moxie Balderdash .jpg File:Stanley Dodge Rosamund.png File:Stafford is aplogetic.jpg File:Stafford surveys the damage.jpg File:The shed collapses!.jpg File:Kurt Henry Diesel 10.jpg File:Henry and Stanley in the lumberyard.jpg File:Hank rescues Kurt .jpg File:MPSLumberjack.png|A lumberyard workman played by MrMPS2002.|link=Henry and Kurt File:Hank the american engine.jpg File:Porter Promo 2.jpg File:Porter Promo.jpg File:Kevin the Crane.jpg Swashbuckler3.png File:Swashbuckler63.png File:Swashbuckler64.png File:Swashbuckler65.png File:Swashbuckler66.png File:Swashbuckler67.png File:Swashbuckler68.png File:Swashbuckler70.png File:Swashbuckler71.png File:Swashbuckler72.png File:Swashbuckler73.png File:Swashbuckler74.png File:Swashbuckler75.png File:Swashbuckler76.png File:Swashbuckler77.png File:Swashbuckler78.png File:Swashbuckler79.png File:Swashbuckler80.png File:Swashbuckler81.png File:Swashbuckler82.png File:Swashbuckler83.png File:Swashbuckler84.png File:Swashbuckler85.png File:Swashbuckler86.png File:Swashbuckler87.png File:Swashbuckler92.png File:Swashbuckler93.png File:Swashbuckler94.png File:Swashbuckler95.png File:Swashbuckler96.png File:Swashbuckler97.png File:Swashbuckler98.png File:Swashbuckler99.png Here's a still.jpg BazookaLumberjack.jpg Belle, Hank, Flynn, Fire Brigade.jpg Sodor Logging Co. Winter.jpg|Winter scene SnowBlindHankDerek.png HankDerekInSheds.png Hank passing through, caribou yeah.jpg Dodge Rosamund Elizabeth Last Haven.jpg Henry at Last Haven.jpg Diesel 10 Derek.jpg Derek Stanley Hank.jpg Derek gets pummeled by Powder.jpg Derek I instantly forgive you.jpg Diesel 10 still.jpg Derek Sam.jpg Derek lumberyard Diesel 10 Trio Splodge Splatter Dodge.jpg Derek lumberyard Diesel 10 Sam.jpg Rosie takes care of her own.jpg DerekandtheTwoFacedEnginesHank.png Ryan and Carlo.jpg CarloExpressingHimself.jpg Category:Locations Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:North Western Railway